Must get out
by laU.i
Summary: Anna debe soportar a Yoh a 'esa' edad... pero ¿podrá ella controlarse en un ataque de celos? xD YohxAnna.Capitulo 3! ¡Ahora no me tardé :P! Reviews porfavor
1. capitulo 1

**Nota: Shaman king no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.**

_**Must get out**_

_This city's made us crazy, and we must get out..._

-Yoh... Yoh!...YOH!-

-Ah! Que... que pasa!-

-Te estoy hablando desde hace media hora y no me haces caso! Que tienes en la cabeza!?-

-Ah... lo siento Manta, es que últimamente he estado muy distraído- respondió el shaman.

-¿Más de lo normal? Bueno...-

-Si-

-¿Y a que se debe? ¿Anna te ha aumentado el entrenamiento? O que te pasa-

-No... es que... bueno, es 'eso'-

-¿Eso que es?-

-Pues 'eso'-

-Eso que!!!-

-Agg... bien, pues que las hormonas me están atacando!-

-Ay.. solo era eso.-

-Como que solo eso! Sabes lo que es tener que vivir en una casa con una mujer, para acabarla una muy buena mujer, y que vivan solos y que no puedan hacer absolutamente nada!?-

-Pues no, pero Yoh...-

-QUE!!?- decía desesperado.

-Pero es que tienes 15 años, que esperabas... ya hasta empezaba a dudar de tus preferencias-

-Manta!-

-Bueno, bueno, y al menos has intentado algo?-

-Pues... he intentado abrazarla en varias ocasiones, pero siempre me golpea o me pone más entrenamiento- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Mejor habla con ella... ¿Qué tan mala puede ser?

-Ya llegue!!!- anunció Yoh alegremente en tanto entraba a la pensión. Como no recibió respuesta alguna de Anna, fue a buscarla. Entró a la sala, pero no estaba ahí, entró a las aguas termales con deseos de encontrarla ahí, pero tampoco se encontraba. Fue a la cocina, y para su sorpresa... tampoco estaba ahí.

_Piensa Yoh, donde puede estar_

Después de unos minutos, se le ocurrió una brillante idea

_Ah! Debe estar en su habitación!_

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente, por si la itako estaba dormida. Llegó hasta enfrente de la puerta y la tocó levemente.

-¿Anna? ¿Estás adentro?-

No recibió respuesta, así que cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación vacía, sin rastro alguno de Anna. Aún así entró, siempre había sentido curiosidad por la habitación de su prometida. El futón se encontraba levantado, para dejar el suelo completamente vacío y limpio. Tenía un pequeño ropero, y a su lado un mueble con varias gavetas.

_La curiosidad mató al gato_

Pensó.

_Pero... yo no soy un gato_

Se dijo a si mismo y sonrió pícaramente. Abrió uno de los cajones y...

-Ahhh!!- gritó asustado y echó varios pasos hacia atrás. Sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó de nuevo, viendo más de cerca ese cajón.

-¿hilos dentales?- se preguntó confuso, esa ropa era tan pequeña! Sacó uno y lo vio detenidamente... ¿Dónde empezaba, donde terminaba? Era demasiado pequeño!... Yoh se sonrojó ferozmente al imaginar la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer con Anna y un hilo dental.- no sabía que Anna usa ropa tan pequeña- dijo algo sorprendido. Cerró ese cajón y se dedicó a inspeccionar el de abajo. Lo abrió delicadamente y se encontró con más ropa interior.

-¿sostenes?-

El shaman miró bien, la mayoría eran de color negro y de una talla... una talla normal, no muy grande, no muy chica, simplemente...

-perfecto- dijo el shaman anonado. Devolvió las pertenencias al cajón y lo cerró, ahora quería ver su ropero, no era muy grande, pero de seguro tendría algunas cosas interesantes. Lo abrió y se encontró con muchos vestidos negros. Unos eran largos, otros eran cortos, habían playeras, habían faldas, habían mini faldas...

-Un momento!- el shaman vio bien y se fijó en la mini-falda, jamás la había visto usando una. –suficiente por hoy!- cerró el ropero y se volteó, decidido a salir de ahí, pero...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah!!- gritó Yoh- nada! Yo... nada! Solo venía a buscarte-

-Bien... pero me puedes decir... ¿Por qué diablos traes mi ropa interior en el bolsillo de tu pantalón!?-

Yoh se fijó, tenía un hilo dental colgando de la bolsa de sus jeans.

-No... no es lo que parece!- trató de defenderse, demasiado tarde... Anna ya lo había golpeado y sacado de su habitación. Yoh abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, tenía que disculparse con Anna. Tocó su puerta varias veces, hasta que la chica abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente.

-Bueno, pues yo... quería disculparme.-

-...-

-POR FAVOR... PERDÓNAME ANNA!!!- imploró arrodillándose a ella y llorando.

-Hey! Ya cálmate!- dijo mientras intentaba safar sus piernas de los brazos de Yoh.

-¿Pero me perdonas?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-Aggg... está bien, pero ya levántate!- ordenó la rubia.

-Que bien-

-Pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Anna y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Yoh no se lo permitió.

-Oye...-empezó Yoh.

-¿Me dejas cerrar?-

-No-

-¿Quieres que te aumente el entrenamiento?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Entonces que quieres!?-

-¿Y los usas?- preguntó asi nada más.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-

-De... esto- dijo sacando el hilo dental, que minutos antes lo había metido en problemas. Anna se sonrojó ferozmente y trató de arrebatarle la prenda.

-No es de tu incumbencia!- le respondió enojada, pero más que eso, estaba avergonzada.

-Si no me dices no te lo doy- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica estaba más que enojada.

-Pues obvio que si los uso imbécil! Si no porque los compraría!- dijo finalmente quitándole la prenda a Yoh.

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber- aclaró sinceramente.- pero...-

-Pero que!-

-...¿te ayudo a ponértelo?- dijo provocadoramente mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura.

Ambos se metieron a la habitación de la chica.

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **hola todos!! Ps como ven aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, manden muchos reviews para continuar la historia (y k no pase lo mismo que con 'otro' xD). Bueno, ps el título del fic es de una kncion de Maroon 5, y obviamente se llama _Must get out _y la frasecita que luego puse (_This city's made us crazy and we must get out...) _es parte de la canción. Bueno, ps los dejo.

Dejen reviews! Pliz!

**Budam**

_**EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn RePoRtEs y eScUcHeN a... MaRoOn 5!!!**_

..._This city's made us crazy and we must get out..._


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Must get out**_

**Capítulo 2**

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip…_

¿Yoh, estás bien?-

¿Huh?- el shaman poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Manta.

¿Qué… que sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confundido.

Emm… estás en el hospital, Yoh-

¿¡En el hospital!- dijo levantándose de golpe, pero inmediatamente se tuvo que recostar debido a unos fuertes dolores que lo atacaron –pero porque?-

Pues no lo sé, hoy en la mañana fui a buscarte a la pensión y Anna me dijo que estabas aquí… ¿pasó algo?-

Yoh trataba de recordar, había estado con ella todo el día, luego con Manta, luego regresó a buscarla, registró sus cosas, la encontró y se metieron a su habitación… después de eso ya no recordaba nada.

¿Y?- volvió a preguntar Manta.

Ah… no recuerdo que pasó, pero será mejor que regrese a la casa jiji-

Caminaba por la acera, tratando de razonar porque había actuado de esa manera con Anna, fueron sus hormonas.

Aggg! Como odio todo esto!- dijo mientras se detenía enfrente de una tienda, divisó un aviso y lo tomó.

"_Te sientes extraño? En tu casa no obtienes lo que quieres? Nosotras te lo damos, todos los viernes de 8 en adelante…"_

Viernes? Hoy es viernes… ¿debería? Serán pláticas de autosuperación? Hmm… mejor iré- dijo y emprendió de nuevo el camino.

Llegó a la pensión, esperando no encontrarse con Anna, no quería regresar al hospital.

Que esperas para empezar a hacer la comida- preguntó la Itako detrás de él.

Aww!- gritó y echó un salto para atrás.-Annita…-

Que esperas? Ya tengo hambre- dijo y se fue a su habitación

El shaman suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que la sacerdotisa no le había reprochado el comportamiento de ayer.

_-Que raro-_

Se metió a la cocina y comenzó a picar un poco de verduras, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

**1 hora después**

Annitaaaaaa! La comida está listaaaaa!- anunció Yoh por las escaleras, la rubia no tardó en aparecer, bajó las escaleras y pasó al lado del castaño.

Ya tenía hambre-

Jijijiji-

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa a degustar de los inexpertos platillos de Yoh, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Yoh decidió romper con ese incomodo ambiente

Emm… saldré al rato-

¿A dónde irás?-

_-No puedo decirle que voy a las pláticas de superación…-_

¿Y?- volvió a preguntar Anna, algo impaciente por no obtener la respuesta.

Ahh… voy a ir con Manta-

Te pregunté a donde, no con quién-

Ehhh… vamos a ir a… a… al cine!-

Tú?... ¿Al cine?... ¿Con Manta?-

Sii, era eso jeje.-

¿Qué me estás ocultando? Es MUY raro que salgas al cine… y con Manta!-

Que! No tiene nada de malo! Es mi amigo…-

Hmmm… está bien-

Jejejeje-

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que dieron las 8:30, Yoh salió de la pensión algo apurado, no quería llegar tarde a las pláticas. Corrió por las calles, mirando los nombres de éstas, hasta llegar a un callejón algo solitario. Se suponía que eran ahí las pláticas. Se internó más, hasta que una chica salió de no se donde.

Hola… puedo ofrecerte algo?- cuestionó la mujer a Yoh.

Emm… disculpe, aquí ofrecen algo de superación personal?- la verdad Yoh se encontraba muy nervioso, pues la ropa de la chica no cubría lo que debía.

Claro que si… damos mucha superación personal- dijo al instante que jalaba a Yoh hacia dentro de un local.

Yoh abrió bien los ojos y luego los talló. Esas no parecían conferencias… más bien parecía…

¿Un burdel?- Yoh arrugó las cejas.

Si amigo… ahora… ¿Cuánto dinero traes?-

Ehh… jejeje… lo siento… creo que estoy confundido-

El cerebro de Yoh comenzó a trabajar… recordó el letrero que había visto

"_Te sientes extraño? En tu casa no obtienes lo que quieres? Nosotras te lo damos, todos los viernes de 8 en adelante…"_

Maldición! Como fui tan tonto!- se dijo a si mismo.

¿De que hablas… quieres diversión?-

Jejeje… no gracias… parece que hubo una graaaan confusión jeje-

De que estás hablando… ¿quieres decir que no quieres pasar una noche con una mujer como yooo?-

Jeje… no es eso, bueno si, pero no estoy interesado.-

La chica se enojó y le dio una nalgada a Yoh, quién salió corriendo del prostíbulo.

Niño tonto- dijo la chica mientras inspeccionaba la cartera que le quitó a Yoh…

**0000000000000**

Llegó respirando pesadamente, esperando que Anna no se hubiese dado cuenta. Subió a su habitación y se acostó sobre su futón.

_-No lo vuelvo a hacer- _

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A: ps aquí está el segundo capítulo, sé que quedó muy corto y perdón por la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas y pues no sabía ni que escribir. Bueno pues agradezco mucho todos sus reviews (tuve un buen recibimiento) y lamento no poder contestarlos, pero hace mucho que no los reviso. Pero gracias!**

**Bueno, cuídense mucho!**

**BudAM**

_**Echen desmadre, ganen reportes (hey! Gane 1 por volarme la clase de Inglés xD) y escuchen a… Placebo!**_

…_This city's made us crazy and we must get out…_


	3. capitulo 3

_**Must get out**_

**Capítulo 3**

'**La fiesta de cumpleaños'**

Anna mantenía la vista fija en el calendario. Áquel día era 11 de mayo, mañana sería…

El cumpleaños de Yoh- dijo con un suspiro de resignación (cero romántico). Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se quedó pensando.

Parece que le tendré que dar el regalo que me ha estado pidiendo-

_Al siguiente día…_

Yawnn! Presiento que hoy va a ser un gran día!- exclamó Yoh levantándose de su futon. Se miró al espejo, tal vez no recordaba que día era ese. –tengo hambre, será mejor que baje a desayunar, o mejor dicho, a preparar el desayuno jijiji-

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, esperando encontrarse con Anna, pero ella curiosamente no estaba.

Que raro… ¿habrá salido?-

¡Hola Yoh!-

Yoh volteó para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su amigo

Horo horo!- ambos amigos guardaron silencio y luego se abrazaron fuertemente.

Cuanto tiempo viejo!- exclamó Horo separándose de su amigo.

Lo mismo digo… y que te trae por estos rumbos eh- preguntó Yoh

Ehhhh…- Horo se quedó en blanco por unos instantes- aggg… no recuerdo! Solo me acuerdo de que Pirika me dijo que tenía que venir, pero no me acuerdo para que.-

Ahhh fijate!-

Creo que lo mejor será esperarla para…- Horo despertó un poco- ahh! Ya recuerdo! Te tengo que llevar al parque de diversiones!- n0n.

n.nUU y eso para que-

No lo sé- n.n- pero Pirika me dio dinero para gastar, así que vamos!.- dijo mientras jalaba a Yoh.

_En otro lado…_

Bien, pongan atención bola de cabezones, y esta vez déjenme terminar-

Pero si siempre te dejamos hablar-

¬¬-

Jeje bueno-

Este es el plan- comenzó Anna- Hao y Ren, se van ahorita mismo-

¿Qué? Pero si no te hemos interrumpido!- reprochó Hao.

No idiota, que vayamos a la pensión- corrigió Ren.

En efecto, ustedes dos irán a la pensión a arreglarla para la fiesta-

Hmm de acuerdo- dijeron ambos y se fueron a la pensión.

Pirika y Tamao… ustedes irán a comprar golosinas y frituras-

Como diga señorita Anna- dijo Tamao y salió en compañía de Pirika.

Pirika-

Dime Anna-

¿Y tu hermano?-

Ah! Como supuse que Yoh no debía enterarse de esto, pues mandé a mi hermano a que lo distrajera.-

Hmm… bueno, Manta, tu irás a comprar algunos regalos-

Siempre yo-

¿Qué dijiste?-

Nada! Que con mucho gusto gastaré tooodo mi dinero comprando regalos que terminarán en cualquier lugar menos en las manos de Yoh n.n-

¬¬-

Jeje… ya me voy! Nos vemos luego Anna!- dijo el enano y se fue corriendo.

_Un par de horas después…_

Todos ya se encontraban en la pensión, listos para que Yoh llegara.

Ya acabamos de arreglar, Anna-

La comida está en su lugar-

Ya gasté todo mi dinero en los regalos de Yoh-

¬¬-

Bien, parece que ya todo está listo, pero… ¿y el festejado?-

0.0-

Todos voltearon a verse como preguntándose.

Pirika, ¿a que hora iba a llegar Horo horo?- preguntó Anna fastidiada.

Ehh… le dije que solo se ausentaran unas 2 hrs.-

Pero ya pasaron más de 2 horas!-

n.nU- tragó saliva- no deben de tardar Anna, tranquila-

En eso se escuchó que abrían la puerta. Por ella entraron el festejado y Horo horo, quién al ver todo tan arreglado, comida y regalos, inmediatamente recordó…

Ayyyyy!- gritó como loco- … como pude olvidarlo! Chicos! Gracias por todo esto- exclamó el peliazul.

Tranquilo Joto joto- ¬¬- hoy no es tu cumpleaños.- afirmó Anna.

0.0… entonces… ¿de quién es cumpleaños hoy?-

Yoh levantó la mano tímidamente.

Creo que es mío-

Bingo! ¬¬-

Todos guardaron silencio… y la fiesta empezó.

Horo horo se encontraba comiendo, Hao y Ren estaban peleando, Yoh estaba platicando con Manta, y Pirika y Tamao estaban bailando.

Oye Manta…- empezó Yoh-… ¿Y anna?-

Manta volteó a ver a todos lados.

No lo sé… Y…- de repente Yoh desapareció.

_En un lugar más oscuro de la pensión…_

Shhhhhhhh- una voz afeminada lo calló.

¿Quién eres-

¬¬ como que quién soy… -

¿Anna?-

Si tonto-

Porque me traes a lo oscurito eh.- n0n

Te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños-

0.0-

Yoh abrió bien los ojos, se encontró con…

_En la sala…_

¿Y la señorita Anna?- cuestionó Tamao.

No lo sé, debe estar en su cuarto, ya ves que a ella no le gustan las fiestas-

Pero tampoco está el joven Yoh-

0.0-

Usted cree… que…-

n0n vamos a buscarlos!- dijo enérgica Pirika y se llevó jalando a Tamao.

Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo, hasta posarse frente a la habitación del muchacho. Pegaron sus oídos a la puerta de madera, hasta que lograron escuchar algunas cosas.

Cielos Anna! Oh… eres experta en esto! Es la primera vez k… haces esto y… me estás matando!-

Ya… lo… ves… tengo un… talento innato-

0.0- (pirika y tamao).

Más a la derecha, más a la derecha!- rogaba Yoh.

Agggg! No puede ser!-

Oh si! Lo logré!-

Ohhh! Ya fue suficiente!-

¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste Annita? Es solo el comienzo!-

Ya llevamos mucho tiempo con esto, si seguimos así te vas a volver adicto-

Y que es algo malo?-

Si…-

Vamos! Solo una ronda más!-

Hmmm… bueno-

_Afuera…_

0.0UuU-

Que hacen chicas?- n0n (Horo horo)-

Ahh!-

Ambas perdieron el equilibrio hasta abrir completamente la puerta. Lo que encontraron no era lo que esperaban…

¬¬ que hacen aquí?- preguntó Anna.

0.0 señorita Anna… joven Yoh-

Nosotros… pensAMos que… ustedes…-

Anna se hizo a un lado, dejando ver el nuevo regalo de Yoh.

¿Una consola de X-box?- cuestionó Pirika.

¿Y juegos?-

¿Estaban jugando?- dijeron al unísono Pirika y Tamao.

Si… ¿Qué otra cosa deberíamos estar haciendo? 0.0- preguntó Yoh inocentemente

n0n que mente tAn cochambrosa hermana!- dijo Horo horo ríendo, a lo que su hermana respondió con n golpe- XoX.

u,u-

_Continuará…_

**Hola!**

**Como stan? Spero k muy bien, traté de no tardarme mucho actualizando est capítulo. La idea de este capi surgió de un fic que escribí (pero no publiqué) hace aproximadamente año y medio, así que también hay créditos para mi mejor amiga que me ayudó. No sé si vaya a continuar este fic, últimamente no me llegan muchos reviews, así que la verdad no sé si lo siga. Además ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes (exámenes, entrenamiento, escuela, vida social, amigas, novios, amigovios, infidelidades, etc etc…) así que no necesito muchas razones para dejar de escribir xD. El de _Amarte Duele _si sigue y seguirá hasta el final, solo que no se me ha ocurrido nada para agregarle, así que ya está por terminar. **

**Bueno, pues eso era todo, muchas gracias por los reviews! Sigan dejando más! Jajaja P**

**¡¡¡SaleBye!**

**Budam**

…_this city's made us crazy and we Must Get Out…_


End file.
